Megaman Volnutt
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Moves Neutral B - Machine Gun Arm Megaman will fire one bullets to the opponents depending on which direction he shoots using the joystick. Tapping B will one bullets in which direction, doing minor damage. But holding B will make you fires a giant barrage of bullets. In this stage, a bullet cause a bit of damage. However, you can only shoot one bullets per 2 second to preventing spam. Changing it will be 5 second. This can be also be done by midair. Side B - Drill Slide Megaman will hit the opponent by sliding with his drill. Which sliding, you can cause multiple damage per hit. While you only move in one direction and can't jump, it could also stop by pressing A, hitting a wall, or by a nearby ledge. This can be also be done by midair. Up B - Drill Uppercut Megaman use the drill and spin upwards. It pretty much the same as the Drill Slide, but with basic recovery. Down B - Shield Arm Megaman shoot out a shield-like projectiles in on which direction you are on. During this move, the shield is in front of you. Not only will you do damage to a opponent, but he you reflect a opponent projectiles from taking any damage to you. This last up til 10 second or when you can KOed. Final Smash - Maximum Power Shining Laser Megaman charges his buster very briefly and punches a random opponent with the buster. If the punch lands, Megaman fires and launches the opponent in the air. Once the opponent is in the air, Megaman changes his weapon to the strongest weapon in his arsernal, the Shining Laser Cannon. He then aims upward and fires a giant beam at the airborne enemy. While this is details, I shall clarify the different between this and War Machine's Proton Cannon: -It effect one character, making it good for 1v1 match. The rest can get involved nearby. -As say before, it shoot upward, pushing a opponents for a star/screen KO. -It have no vacuum effect. -It completely useless if it is dodged. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Megaman Category:Capcom Category:Male Category:Sorta-Human Category:Hero Category:Teenager Category:World of Lawl RP Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Video Movesets Category:StevenStar Favorite Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk